Acoso laboral
by Chamuco Azul
Summary: Después de ser seducido por PJ, ahora Ted siente celos y confusión de la relación de Robin y PJ, y decide despedirlo.


-Estas despedido- Sentenció Ted.

-¡No puedes despedirme!- Dijo PJ.

A Ted no solo le gustaba la actitud complaciente y de extrema admiración de PJ, sino que además le coqueteaba todo el tiempo. No es que Ted viera a PJ de una forma sexual pero le gustaba sentirse atractivo, o al menos eso pensaba Ted. Pero ahora gracias a que Robin se acostó con PJ, Ted empezó a verlo de otra manera y empezando a sentir celos de su relación. PJ le pertenecía a él y no a Robin, pensó Ted. Y si eso no fuera suficiente PJ no sólo no había dejado de coquetearle, sino que había intensificado el coqueteo llegando al acoso.

Ted se enfado, había pensado que podía estar un tiempo a solas con PJ en el campamento, pero este no se presentó por estar con Robin, y ahora el colmo, en su catalogó aparecía una foto de los dos juntos. Ya no podía estar más tiempo en esa situación, aunque le doliera, no podía hacer otra cosa que despedirlo.

-Estas despedido- Repitió Ted antes de irse a sentar a su escritorio.

PJ lo siguió para decirle:

-Entonces esto no cuenta como acoso laboral- PJ se agachó para besar a su antiguo jefe, quien correspondió al beso.

Sin dejar de besarse PJ abrió las piernas para sentarse sobre los muslos de Ted, colocando ambas piernas a cada lado de su jefe.

-Tenemos poco tiempo antes de que llegue Robin- le dijo pícaramente PJ mientras se sujetaba a los hombros de Ted.

-Pues habrá que apurarnos- Contestó Ted arrojando al suelo la cosas de su escritorio.

Rápidamente PJ comenzó a quitarle el par de playeras que Ted traía encima dejando su torso desnudo. Ted respondió arrojando la corbata de PJ lejos y sin perder el tiempo desabrochó los botones de la camisa de PJ para después cargarlo y arrojarlo sobre su escritorio. Ted deshizo la hebilla de PJ para sacarle los pantalones y su ropa interior. Hubiera querido saborear el lindo cuerpo de PJ pero no había mucho tiempo, así que rápidamente se deshizo de sus propios Jeans y bóxers. Directamente comenzó a trabajar el miembro de aquel joven.

-¡Oh Ted! pensé que nunca llegaría este momento- Dijo con dificultad PJ.

-Calla- Ordenó Ted inclinándose para besarlo de nuevo.

Bombeó rápidamente a PJ, haciendo movimientos en espiral con su mano al girar su muñeca en aquel miembro. Después cambio su mano por su boca haciendo gemir a PJ. Después de un par de minutos, Ted se le dio la vuelta al escritorio, introdujo su miembro en la boca de PJ, haciendo un 69, y mientras bombeo con una mano el miembro en PJ se puso a besar el orificio de este. Después insertó sus dedos abriendo lo más posible el orificio de PJ. Sintiendo adecuada la dilatación Ted se retiró

-Ahora vuelvo- Dijo Ted corriendo a su cuarto.

Ted llegó con un condón puesto y una botella de lubricante en la mano. Lubricó su miembro y para luego lubricar el interior de PJ. Ted fue adentrando su miembro en el interior de PJ, se inclinó sobre PJ para aferrarse al escritorio y sin esperar más tiempo comenzó a embestirlo. El escritorio parecía que se iba a romper en cualquier momento con la intensidad de las embestidas de Ted, haciendo que PJ se aferrara muy fuertemente a Ted, abrazándolo con piernas y brazos. La fuerza era tal que empezaron a caer las cosas del escritorio. El rostro de Ted estaba completamente rojo y el sudor comenzó a salir de su cuerpo bañando a su compañero. PJ no dejaba de aferrarse al cuerpo de Ted, disfrutando del calor de su ardiente piel. Ted pronto se vino emitiendo un grito gutural y cayendo cansado sobre el cuerpo de PJ. Ted garró sus últimas fuerzas para ponerse de pie y mientras que con una mano bombeaba el miembro de PJ, insertó el índice de su otra mano en el interior del joven estimulando su próstata. En menos de un minuto PJ se vino, derramando sus fluidos sobre su pecho y abdomen.

Ambos intentaban recuperar el aliento, PJ acostado en el escritorio mientras que Ted se había derrumbado en su silla.

-Wow- Rompió el silencio PJ -Señor, en todo lo que hace usted es fantástico-

Ted solo pudo conseguir fuerzas para responder con una sonrisa.

Cuando Robin llegó sólo notó a PJ viendo la tele mientras Ted tomaba un baño. No notó que PJ tenía el pelo húmedo como si hubiera tomado una ducha, ni notó que la corbata de PJ estaba tirada en un rincón en el piso, ni notó que el escritorio de Ted tenía todas sus cosas mal puestas.


End file.
